A Father's Love
by MyRussianComrade
Summary: Adrian and Sydney are soon to be parents. How can this effect their lives?
1. Chapter 1

_A Father's Love_

**I don't own Vampire Academy! Richelle Mead does.**

**Adrian POV:**

"Sydney are you sure!" I couldn't believe this.

Sydney couldn't be pregnant we fucking used proection!

Out of all the women I been with and been protected with why does Sydney get pregnant on our first time together!

Sydney glared at me, "Adrian! I've took 50 pregnancy test! _**50!**_

Of all brands! _What else do you want me to do_?" she yelled at me.

"We could go to the doctor and you could take a blood test."

I was serious.

Sydney rolled her eyes, "Look Ivashkov, If you don't want our baby and can't accept the fact that you're gonna be a father then get the stepping."

She then pointed to her front door.

I stared in shock at her.

I hated it when Sydney and I fought but she was very serious this time.

I signed and apologized.

I'll just have to accept that i'm going to be a father soon.

**XxX**

Later that night at the dinner table my parents invited Sydney and her parents over.

We were all planning to go to the Bahamas this summer.

Tonight of all nights. Why did they have to agree to dinner?

It took a _long _time for our families to accept each other and this happens.

Sydney and I kept exchanging glances.

My dad cleared his throat, "Adrian tell us what's on your on your mind."

I felt all eyes on me.

I looked at Sydney and she seemed scared but nodded.

"Well everyone… you all are going to be grandparents."

And all hell broke loose.

**XxX**

My father didn't won't anything to do with me and Sydney's parents kicked her out of the house.

Sydney and I were now staying into a hotel until i buy a house.

"Sydney i'm sorry." I told her as we layed in bed.

She had her back against me and shook her head,

"Adrian it's not your fault."

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me.

My hand went down to her stomach and i felt an electrical feeling.

I gasped.

The feeling then felt warm and calm.

For some reason I had a feeling we were going to have a daughter.  
A smile lit up myself.

I looked at Sydney who smiled.

"We're having a girl." I told her.

She smiled, "I know it's early, but what do you want to name her?"  
"Sofia?"

Sydney smiled "I love it."

"What about middle name?" I asked.

"Hmm... what about Juliette?"

He smiled, "Love it. Sofia Juliette Ivashkov."

"It sounds perfect."

I leaned in and gave her a kiss.

I couldn't believe i'm going to be father.

Things might go well with me, Sydney, and our soon to be dhampir baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own VA! Richelle Mead does!**

It's been two months since Sydney and I found out we were going to be parents.

Sydney is actualy four months along and still isn't showing which is a good thing.

I really didn't want anyone to find out about our daughter yet.

We bought a room inside the Court and I was glad I could actualy meet my friends were often and i'm glad Sydney got use to them.

Most of everyone accepted Sydney after the Tasha insident with Rose.

"Adrian? How do you think she will react?"  
"I know my Aunt will be shocked but she loves us and accepts and she'll accept little Sofia." I then placed my hand on her stomach where there was a little flutter.

She's definatly going to be Daddy's Little Princess.

Sydney smiled. "I'm so happy to have you." she admitted.

I smiled and kissed her sweetly.

A knock on the door interrupted us.

I answered it and was attacked in a hug by Eddie.

I laughed, "Eddie i missed you too! I can't breath!"  
Eddie chuckled and let me go, "Long time no see Adrian."

He then noticed Sydney and gave her hug.

i was thankful it wasn't bear crushing otherwise i would kick his ass.

"I missed you also Sydney."  
Sydney smiled and hugged him back, "I missed you too."

Soon Jill, Lissa, Rose, and Dimitri walked in.

I looked at Rose and was happy my feelings for her were fully gone.

She and Dimitri seemed so happy to be together.

We all gave each other hugs and I gave Dimitri the "man hug".

We were all sitting in my living room when Lissa said, "So what's your exciting news Adrian?"  
"Sydney and I are going to be parents."  
To say they were shocked was an understatement.

Their silence made me uncomfortable then Jailbait hugged me,

"I'm so happy for you both!"  
Then everyone else started saying the same.

"How far along are you Sydney?" Rose asked.

"Four months."  
Lissa squealed, "Boy or girl!"

"Girl." I told her happily.

She squealed again, "I gotta order the baby supplies for our neice!"  
"Lissa you don't have to." Sydney told her.

Lissa shook her head, "Unlike Rose ima be the best aunt."  
Rose glared playfully, "No Lissa. I'm going to be the best aunt!"  
"Wanna bet?"  
"Oh brother." Jill mumbled.

Her and Eddie said their goodbye's and soon left. Later so did Rose and Dimitri.

Sydney signed tirely.

I smiled, "We'll visit my Aunt tomorrow."

She nodded and we both went to the bedroom to sleep.


End file.
